My Life My Rules
by KingNala
Summary: Hardycest; Codiasi; you gotta read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeff are you SERIOUS?!" Matt yelled, he was chewing me out for the 50 millionth time this week. Why? Because I had dropped out of school, again. But its college, who gives a shit?! "Jeff! Are you listening?!" I sighed and brushed past my brother who also happened to be my boyfriend.

"Yes! I hear you! Damn! I don't want to go to school for something I'm already damn near perfect at!" I was frustrated, nothing was going my way and it was just...annoying. Everybody else was succeeding except me. Its almost been a year since I've graduated and I'm not doing anything. I sighed and sniffled, trying not to break down.

"Jeff..." Matt said softly, pulling me closer. I inhaled sharply and let the tears slide.

"Mom wouldn't be proud of me. She's probably turning in her grave matty I'm... a failure. I can't do anything right. I... I thought I had good karma..." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around Matty's midsection.

"Don't even think like that baby brother." Matty said softly, letting me go. "I'm gonna go buy comfort snacks okay?" I nodded numbly, trudging up to my room. "I love you baby brother." Matty yelled up the stairs.

"I love you too big brother." I mumbled, basically slamming my door. Everything was all bad. I dropped out of school and didn't get accepted into the school I wanted to go to, I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack.

And that's exactly what happened.

I growled and sat up in bed, grabbing the first glass item I saw, throwing it at the wall, screaming.

"NOTHING. EVER. WORKS OUT. FOR ME" I yelled, grabbing my guitar and smashing it against my tv. "I'm so sorry momma..." I whispered, tearing up my room, flipping my bed over, ripping the curtains from my window..actually, I smashed the window. I was costing my family so much money that I just couldn't carry the burden anymore. I wiped my eyes and practically ran in my bathroom, freezing when I heard Matt walk upstairs.

"Little-holy shit...Jeff! What the fuck?" Matt hissed, dropping the bags. I was too focused on trying to open the stupid fucking pill bottle, fighting when Matt grabbed me, making me drop the pills in the sink.

"MATT! Stop!" I growled, kicking and screaming, eventually falling limp in his arms.

"Jeff...what the fuck were you thinking?" Matt asked, trying to sound calm.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, crying harder, "i-i just can't... I cant live with m-myself knowing m-momma isn't p-proud of me...knowing y-you aren't p-proud of me." Matt sighed, rubbing my back.

"You're staying in my room tonight... it'll be okay baby... we're gonna get through this. And I'm always proud of you. Momma is too. Never forget that." Matt said softly, carrying me back to his room. I knew depression was setting in now.

Matty -

He went to sleep mumbling that he's sorry. I sighed and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. I cant lose him to depression. I almost lost him once. Not again, but I can't watch him every minute of every day, but I know who can.

The kittens.

Ted and Cody are Jeff's best and only friends. John and Randy were my best and only friends. I sighed and grabbed my phone, calling them up, knowing that they wouldnt mind temporarily living with us. This should be interesting.

* * *

A/N: relatively short first chapter, this is based on a true story, some of it might be exaggerated, but most of it is true. Also, IM BACK!


	2. Chapter 2

"Matty... I don't feel like seeing anyone today..." I groaned from under his covers, annoyed because he had to be up and out of the house at 8.

"Tough luck baby brother, Ted and Cody are coming, whether you like it or not. John and Randy will be here when I get back too." Matt said, brushing his hair. I peeked up from under the covers to see him struggling to find a look that fit him. I smiled a little. _Jeez, he's just too adorable sometimes._ I got up and walked to his closet. "What are ya doin'?" Matt asked, staring at his clothes, eyes following my ass as I walked past.

"Let me help you Matty. You take forever to pick out clothes. Where are you going today?" I asked, already picking out a shirt for him.

"I have class until 11, then I have to go to work until 6:30." Matt mumbled, huffing. "You don't have to-" I turned and looked at him. "I'll go sit."

"Thank you." I said, picking out his clothes for the day. Matty worked at this really cool animal hospital around our house in Cameron. I've never admitted this to him, but I've always wanted to follow in his footsteps you know? Become a vet, open up an animal shelter and an animal clinic in the same building. It all worked out in my head so perfectly, and that's the problem. It was all in my head. I sighed and smiled a little when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"What are ya thinkin' about darlin?" Matt asked, kissing my neck. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Nothin' Matty, Now go sit..." I said, pushing him away. Matt laughed and mumbled something under his breathe. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the closet with a sexy dark red button up with black slacks and his black dress shoes. Matty had notified me that he had to look extra professional today for some reason so I just went with it. "Do you need a tie?" I asked, handing him his clothes before walking back into his closet to get his Hardy Boyz necklace, he literally wore it everywhere but had a fear of wearing necklaces while he was asleep. I came out and he was dressed and hot DAYUM, did he look good. I bit my lip and cleared my throat.

"Do I look okay?" Matty asked, taking the necklace from me and putting it on. I nodded and stared at him. "Baby brother?" I just kept staring. I squeaked when Matt pushed me against the wall, making me moan a little. "It turns you on when I get dressed up like this doesn't it?" I nodded, groaning when I felt 'him' poking me. "You know we have time for a quickie..." I bit my lip, instinctively rolling my hips.

"No... We don't..." I mumbled, trying to find my voice. Apparently Matty didn't care because the minute i stopped talking, his lips and teeth were all on my neck. I whined and moaned, arching into his touch. "p-please matty... I... we..." In a matter of seconds, I forgot what I was going to say.

"Tell me you want me." Matty growled. I whimpered, I was like Putty in his hands.

"I want you..." I whispered.

"How bad?"

"S-sooooo bad..." I was gonna explode if he didn't find a way to get in me or touch me. We hadn't had sex in months, he'd been busy and I...well... I was just here...

"You've been good?" Matty asked, grinding into me. I inhaled sharply and whined, tugging at his hair.

"Mhmm..." I groaned when Matty pulled away. "What?" I said, my pupils were probably huge and there was a huge tent in my boxers.

"Then wait til I get home..." My mouth DROPPED.

"Matty! You cant-" I started and stopped when I saw him smirking in the mirror. "You bastard!" I yelled, following him down the stairs. "You planned this!"

"Why would I do such a thing? Look, I need you to go to target, and get all new things for your room, please clean it before the kittens get here. You know how they are with broken things. And I don't want Randy and John all up my ass about it." I laughed at the image that popped into my head. "Jeff..."

"Okay Okay!" I mumbled, "When are they coming anyway?" I asked, looking at the clock, it was 7:45, Matty was definitely going to be late.

"They should be here around 10, so get it going baby brother." he said, kissing me quickly before grabbing his keys and leaving. I sighed and looked down. I have to handle this problem. Now.

Twenty minutes and two orgasms in the shower later, I was dressed and ready to go to Target. I jumped and grabbed my bat when the doorbell rang.

"WHO IS IT?!" I yelled from upstairs.

"It's us!" I heard Cody and Ted say in unison. My eyes went wide and I looked at the clock. Fuck. I ran down the stairs, opening the door.

"Y'all are-"

"Early." Cody said, side stepping me and walking to the kitchen, his adorable brown tail swishing behind him. Ted rolled his eyes and went straight to the living room.

"Why?"

"No class." I nodded and bit my lip, trying to avoid the topic of school for as long as possible. I cleared my throat and held up my keys, jingling them.

"Who wants to go to Target? Matty wants me to buy all new stuff for uh... my room..." I mumbled, shifting my weight on my feet. I guess Ted could sense some sadness and came to hug me, his tail curling around my ankle.

"It's okay Jeffy... Let's go, we already know the story. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." I nodded, thankful for my two bestfriends. They were so attentive sometimes. "Cody!" Cody squeaked and hit his head on something in the fridge, closing it and rubbing his head. "Target, c'mon." Cody smiled and hopped out of the house. I laughed, these kittens were some energetic ones.

One Target Trip Later

"I have no idea why Matty thought I was going to be able to bring home an entire new bedset today." I groaned, setting the bags down next to my room door. Cody and Ted laughed.

"You do most of the shopping for the house, so he probably didn't know." Cody said, going back to the kitchen after dropping the bags off by my room door along with Ted.

"When are you guys' boyfriends supposed to get here?" I asked, sitting on Ted's lap, moving my hair out of my face. Cody looked at the clock.

"Soon. Matty's almost off of work right?" I nodded, playing with Ted's ears.

"How long are you guys' staying here? Not that I'm complaining but... I'm fine. Really." I lied, smiling a little.

"Sure... We're here until you need us to leave. Matty doesn't want you alone all day and then you spazz and try to burn the house down." Teddy said, playing with my hair. I shivered a little and nodded.

"I only did that because I was scared. I'm almost 19 guys. I haven't done anything with my life, I'm dependent on my big brother for everything. I'm just a failure. It's scary. Everyone has their lives together but me." Ted and Cody sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Cody asked. I shrugged, chewing my lip.

"I would love to work with animals, ya know? Have my own vet clinic and animal shelter...I want to be a vet...but..."

"grades..." Teddy stated, sighing. I nodded.

"It's cool. I'll figure it out, you guys don't need to worry." Ted and Cody sighed again, but their ears perked up when they heard two cars pull up in the driveway. "What?" I asked, not hearing anything.

"Randy and Johnny are here!" Teddy shouted, moving me off of his lap and running to the door. Cody laughed and followed him.

_Aw man. This is going to be a long...sleepover. I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face. All I wanted was to be alone, and I got four new roommates, thanks Matty._

* * *

_A/N: It's happening. I am back._

**Takers Dark Lover:** Thanks! And I'm definitely going to try! It's taking me awhile to get all my muses separated into where they're supposed to be so I can get everything in order. I'm updating everything slowly though. Getting my creative flow back :)

**Wakko's Minion: **Haha Thanks! That meant a lot, I didn't even know I still had it in me to write a new story or continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so, what up with fanfiction and their random ass updates? It's wonky.

* * *

_**That Night**_

"Hey Jeffro, How are you today?" Randy asked, messing my hair up. I growled at him and pouted.

"Well, I was fine til you messed up my hair. You know how long it took me to straighten this? Of course you don't!" I flailed, apparently Randy thought it was funny. I rolled my eyes, and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a car door close. I ran to the door, practically ripping it off the hinges.

"Somebody's happy to see their boyfriend." John whispered poorly to Teddy. I glared at him quickly and focused my attention back on Matty. I frowned when I saw another blonde behind him.

"Hey Jeffy, I'd like you to meet someone!" Matty said happily, walking in the house, I closed and locked the door behind the blonde and cleared my throat, looking at Cody and Ted. They shrugged and stared at the lady. I snapped out of my trance and took Matty's jacket, hanging it on the hook, it was a habit I had gotten used to. When I looked back around, Cody and Ted had on hats and their tails were hidden, and Randy and John had gotten all "protective master". It was actually really cute.

"So who's the chick, dude?" John asked, making sure Cody stayed behind him. The lady smiled and something deep inside of me got pissed off, and a little bit jealous.

"Yeah…who is she?" Teddy, Cody and I said in unison. We were creepy. We know.

"Oh! This! Is Trish! She's my new vet tech." Matt said happily. I raised my eyebrow and nodded, putting on my nice face. I stepped up, smiling at the lady…oh I mean trish.

"Hi Trish! I'm Jeff. Matt's…..little brother…." I said, knowing that Matty hadn't told her about us. Matt chewed his lip a little and looked away, and that told me everything I needed to know. "Are you staying for dinner? Me and the kit….me and my friends made a huge pot of chicken chilli, there's enough to go around if you'd like." Trish smiled at me and nodded.

"I would love to. Thank you! That's really sweet of you." She said, I smiled and nodded.

"Well, we're gonna go set the table, you and Matty can go sit in the lounge area and just relax kay?" I said, my niceness coming off extremely fake and weird to the kittens. Trish nodded and grabbed Matt's hand. I felt a tiny spark of crazy-bitch over power me a little bit, but I shook it off and the kittens and their boyfriends followed me to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Randy asked, giving me a look. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"Not a damn thing. But I'm about to play this up to the best of my abilities. Matt didn't tell her that he was gay and he definitely didn't tell her that he's dating me. So I'm just his little brother tonight. It's cool." The kittens looked at one another then looked at me.

"Jeff…" Cody started, I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"It's fine. Not one word to Matt or Trish. Got it?" I said, setting the table. They all nodded and sighed. This wasn't what I needed right now. I was already feeling like shit and Matt had brought this extremely attractive female home with him, making my self esteem hit rock bottom. Maybe he was tired of me, of me being a failure. I sighed and finished setting the table. "I'll be back." I said, walking up to my room and shutting the door.

_Matt's POV_

Well, Jeff was acting weird, I thought to myself. It was just Trish. I sighed and sat in the lounge area with her, just talking.

"Is your brother okay?" she asked, staring at me. I nodded, chewing my lip.

"Trish are you seeing anyone?" As soon as I asked the question, I regretted it. It came out all wrong and as soon as I said it, her face lit up and behind her, I saw Cody and Ted staring at me all wide-eyed. Shit. "I…I didn't mean like that. I just… Are you flirting with me?" I asked, clarifying what I meant. Trish smiled a little.

"Is it working?" she asked, biting her lip. I groaned, how did I not see this earlier?! This is going to be such an awkward dinner.

* * *

_A/N: Hahahaha Yes, I left it like this because I need more reviews. Reviews equal inspiration, What do you think is going to happen next?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Jeff's POV_

I sighed and paced my junky room, tripping over shit in the process. There was a knock on my door and I quickly looked at myself in the mirror. "Game time." I mumbled to myself. I opened the door and Cody was there, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed, Cody was like a younger brother to me and he was just…he knew me. Better than anyone when it came to my emotions. I nodded, smiling thinly.

"C'mon baby boy…let's go eat. I know you love my chicken chilli." I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and walking downstairs with him.

"We'll talk letter, kay jeffy?" Cody said innocently, but stern enough to where I knew he was serious. I nodded, walking into the kitchen, smiling at Ted being a goof ball and whining trying to get something from Randy.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Randy asked, smirking at Ted. I nodded and shooed them away.

"Table. Sit. I'll fix y''alls bowls. Tell the other two….lovebirds, that dinner is ready." I grumbled, starting to fix everyone's bowls. The kittens dragged their boyfriends out of the kitchen and to the dining room. I rubbed a hand over my face. "Don't cry Jeff….Don't. Cry." I chanted to myself. I put on my happy face and started bringing everyone's food out, making sure I made Matty and Trish last. I squeaked and stopped walking when I felt a hand tug at my shirt. I turned around and it was John.

"Yes?"

"Sit."

"Jay I—"

"Sit. I'll do it." He said, giving me the 'dad' look. I sighed and nodded, sitting down at the table, directly across from Matt. I stuck my tongue out at Jay when he came back with my food and a pepsi. He laughed and took his place right next to Teddy. I sighed. My place is right next to Matty but I guess that's through with, I thought bitterly.

"So Trish…." I started, trying to take the venom out of my voice. "How'd you become Matthew's vet tech?" I asked curiously, half glaring at Matt. The blonde perked up and opened her mouth to speak when all of a sudden I realized, "Hey before you answer…..I don't care." Trish frowned and looked at Matt, Matt's mouth had fallen open and he was looking at me, the kittens were snickering lightly and John and Randy were too focused on their food. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm not in the best of moods, you can ask my brother why, since he is, after all, your future boyfriend….right Matt?" Matt chewed his lip and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me. And Have a wonderful dinner. I hope you like the chilli Trish." I said, smiling thinly and walking upstairs to Matt's room, slamming the door.

_Matt's POV_

I had no idea how to handle this.

"Uh….I'm sorry trish, I think my brother is just having a bad day." I sighed.

"That….is a fucking understatement Matt and you know it." Cody said, standing up. "Look, Trish, if he won't tell you, I will, we wouldn't want you to think this…" Cody said, gesturing to Trish and I, "is something, because it's nothing. Matthew is in a committed relationship with someone, oh and he's gay." Trish's eyes went wide and she turned red, obviously embarrassed. I sighed, looking down. "Matt if you're embarrassed of who you love, then leave him alone. Because you're gonna wind up causing him nothing but heartache." Cody growled, taking his bowl and following Jeff. Ted looked around awkwardly before following Cody.

"Trish.."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. I shrugged.

"I didn't think I had to. I didn't even know you were flirting until recently." I said, embarrassed on how clueless I was. Trish sighed, nodding.

"It's cool. Sometimes I come off too strong. This is like the third time this has happened to me. Can we just….forget this happened?" She asked. I nodded, smiling thinly at her. She stood up, ready to leave.

"Tell your brother that the chilli was amazing, and that I'm sorry for hitting on you." My eyes went wide.

"He seemed upset the entire night, it was like he was waiting on you to claim him. Trust me, I know that expression." Trish said, sighing, "I'll see you at work tomorrow Matt, and again I'm so sorry." Trish said, leaving. I got up, locking the door behind her.

"Well….that was awkward." Randy said, eyeing me. I assumed he finished his chilli because that was the only sentence he had said all night.

"How'd you not know she was flirting?" John asked. I shrugged and pulled my hair back.

"Unless it's Jeff who's flirting with me, I won't pick up on it. It's been that way for years." I said, looking up the stairs.

"Well you might want to go make it up to him. The way he was talking earlier, he thinks you don't want him." Randy said, getting up to get a second bowl.

"I agree." John said, following him. I sighed and made my way upstairs, knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I heard Ted say.

"Matt." There was a pause and the door opened. It was Cody.

"He's sleep. He cried himself to sleep." My heart immediately fell to my feet. I didn't think he would take all of this so hard. I sighed and nodded, walking away.

"No….He needs you. So… Just come hold him. He might appreciate it when he wakes up." Ted said, pulling Cody out of my room with him." I nodded, walking in my room and changed into sweats, crawling into bed with the love of my life. I sighed when I heard him sniffle and mumble, 'you don't want me anymore' in his sleep. I sighed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm always gonna want you baby brother."

I fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm gonna try to update everything. #bepatientyea?

* * *

The Next Day

Jeff's POV

I woke up when I rolled over and bumped into a warm body. I squeaked and moved away, not knowing where I was. I looked around and realized I was in Matty's room, in Matty's bed, next to a half naked Matty.

" .Tired." Matt mumbled, pulling me closer. I was about to fall into the little trap when I remember something. I was pissed the fuck off. I moved away from him and stood up, making him wake up. "Jeffro—"

"Oh no no, don't 'Jeffro' me, when 14 hours ago, you were all for Trish. Screw you asshole!" I yelled, walking out of his room, making a whole show out of walking out. I got downstairs and looked at the clock, it wasn't early, it was almost 11. I rolled my eyes and decided to make myself breakfast since everyone else wanted to be lazy cows. I groaned when Matt's arms wrapped around my waist. "Matt…." I started, biting my lip when he started kissing my neck.

"I'm so sorry baby brother. You know how awkward and naive I can be." He whispered in my ear, kissing it and going back to marking up my neck. I moaned and bit my lip, not wanting to let him know that what he was doing was working.

"C-can I cook now M-Matty?" I asked my voice barely audible.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, nipping on my neck.

"Oh God…" I moaned, turning off the eye of the stove and grabbing his hand. "I forgive you, but now I want sex." I said quickly, dragging him upstairs. On the way up, we bumped into Randy and Cody.

"Where are you two headed off to?"

"Sex." Was all I said before dragging matt in his room and slamming the door. I turned and looked at him.

"So-"

"Shut up." I growled, grabbing the back of Mattys head and kissing him, nibbling on his bottom lip. Matty smirked into the kiss and lifted me up by my thighs, pushing my back against the door.

"You look sexy in my clothes." Matty said huskily, kissing down my neck.

"Would you just fuck me already? You haven't touched me...you haven't been in me in so long." Matty looked at me and whispered a soft 'im sorry' before carrying me to the bed and laying me down softly.

"I love you." Matt said softly as he started kissing the inside of my thighs making me giggle.

"I love you too Matty." I shivered when I felt his tongue at my entrance. "Shit..." I mumbled, tossing my head back and gripping the sheets. Before my mind could even process words, I felt a finger slide in me. "Matty!" I screamed, it had been so long since I've had his mouth on me, anything, I practically craved his touch, it was like my body was on fire.

"Shhh baby boy, you don't wanna wake up john and teddy do you?" Matty asked, sliding in another finger. I growled and grabbed a handful of mattys hair.

"In. Me!" I hissed, getting impatient.

"The princess wants what she wants." Matty said smirking.

"I'm not a-OHMYGOD!"

Mattys POV

I smirked and hovered over jeff, waiting on him to get used to me being in him again. "You okay baby boy?" I asked, kissing the side of his neck.

"Mhmmm...m-move..." And the rest was history. Jeff had fallen asleep straight away and I laid next to him after cleaning us off. I missed my baby and I know I was weird with showing it but I did miss him. Luckily I had the day off today to do whatever he wanted, which would most likely be to lay around all day doing nothing. I stretched and sat up, looking down and smiling when Jeff's grip tightened around my waist. I looked at the clock, my eyes going wide when I realized three hours had passed. I jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you guys done yet? We wanna go to the zoo!" Cody said, I could see his tail swishing under the door.

"Yea, give us a sec and we'll be out!" I said back, trying to figure out how I was going to wake Jeff up. The zoo was a good place to go though, it would be the perfect place to formally make up to my baby. I don't want him thinking all I care about is sex. I hurt his feelings and I need to make it up to him.

* * *

sorry this is such a short chapter but for the first time in like ever, im actually listening to my matty muse. *matty* it's about time you listened to me!

*rolls eyes* oh whatever. I always listen to you.

*matty tugs my tail* Owe! Meanie! Anyway! Please review! Even though Matty is a big meanie.


End file.
